SharkBerry Two: The King's Fury, The Shark Empress's Love
by A Blade's Insanity
Summary: Ichigo had became the King of Hueco Mundo along with his beloved shark, Tia Harribel but when a group of shinigami comes and insults Ichigo's one and only mate, I believe I'll say, Hell hath no scorn like a King's Fury. Enjoy :3. Read & Review. R & R. No Flames, No Hate or Harsh Comments, No Constructive Criticism. AU Ichigo. Vasto Lordes Ichigo. OOC Characters


**Disclaimer:** _I feel if I owned Bleach, there would be no such thing as IchiHime or IchiRuki in there._

**Main Character(s): **_Ichigo Kurosaki (OOC), Tia Harribel (OOC)_

**Pairing:** _SharkBerry_

**Author's Pre-Note One:** _I've decided to write another one of my (non IchiRuki & IchiHime) pairing one-shots, well for one...I don't have to say it, you can read my rant on my full profile. F*cking Yaoi. Anyway, as always I see the need for rare pairings (It doesn't include IchiRuki or IchiHime.) for Ichigo in Bleach and Crossover's with Bleach. Remember to Read & Review! **No Flames, No Harsh Comments or Constructive Criticism Allowed! **_

**Author's Pre-Note Two:** _Okay, I wouldn't recommend getting Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, I obviously thought it was a fighting game like the Dragon Ball Z PS2 series (I mean Budokai, Budokai Tenkachi games) I obviously was wrong. I don't hate on Bandai Namco Games, I just wouldn't play this game. It isn't challenging enough :(_

**Rated M for:** _Hollowfied Ichigo, Language & SharkBerry Love...Oh and what else? Oh ya and the smell of Shinigami death. Don't Like, Don't Read. _

* * *

**This is Fan Fiction! We have right to express our imagination!**

* * *

_SharkBerry __  
_

_The Tribal King's Fury, The Shark Empress's Love  
_

* * *

**~ Hueco Mundo, Las Noches - Desert Wastelands out of Las Noches Ruins ~  
**

Ichigo smirked darkly as he hunted down the wretched Shinigami **(Translation: Soul Reapers/Grim Reaper anything with reaper in it.) **his face covered in a white mask with parallel black lines going down to his chest, which formed a tribal tattooed heart **(Authors note: Ya, I know when you look up pictures of Vasto Lorde Ichigo it doesn't show it, but it does show a tribal heart, ya'll just have to look hard enough to find it.) **his pale hands formed retractable claws with blood stained talons from the blood of multiple shinigami that tried to assassinate his beloved Tia Harribel or from the rouge Vasto Lordes that tried to take Tia's throne. Lets just say, that neither were successful. I guess when you have the power of god, things tend to piss you off when your soul mate is getting killed on a daily basis, anyway back to the story.

The currently terrified shinigami were far away from Las Noches and were back to back against each other, each one were literally scared out of their fucking minds, their zanpakutou's were shaking as sweat leaked down their faces. Suddenly a dark, hollowfied chuckle suddenly boomed all around the scared shitless shinigami, most of them were probably wishing that the former Shinigami & current Vasto Lorde's was still on their side. _**"Is this the best that the old fart can send against me?"**_Came the hollowfied voice of Ichigo Kurosaki which seem to scare the shinigami more and more.

Ichigo's echoing voice gave a depressing sigh that seemed to affect the emotionally & mentally terrified shinigami. _**"I was hoping that the old fart would send the bitch that broke my heart, so that I can rip hers out. Oh well, a guy can dream."**_That sentence alone seemed to offend one shinigami that Ichigo had to guess was a deep admirer of Sui Feng. His angry state & words seem to make him forgot that he was dealing with the one that killed Sosuke Aizen. "You scum! How dare you speak about Lady Sui Feng like that?! If it means making Lady Sui Feng, I'll bring both heads of yours and that shark bitch of yours to lady Sui Feng." As soon as his words left his mouth, the shinigami's comrades looked at him in shock and I think I can guess their words too. Its something like this. _"You dumb mother fucker. You just had to piss him off didn't you." _

Well before the asshole of a shinigami could apologize Ichigo's index & middle clawed finger went into the shinigami's skull and Ichigo quickly planted his foot against the shinigami's stomache and with little effort, kicked the shinigami's body while his head & spinal cord created this sickening ripping sound. Well like I always say: You live like an asshole, you're gonna die like an asshole.

Before anything else seem to happen, Ichigo pretty much showed the last three shinigami intruders why he was called the Tribal King of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**~ Hueco Mundo, Las Noches - Throne Room of the Tribal King & the Shark Empress ~ **

Tia Harribel was worried at the sudden spike of bone crushing reiatsu she was feeling, the pressure was enough to send Aizen into a coma like it had done with her fraccion. Tia had found out about her lover's betrayal and tried to sanction a full scale assault on Gotei Thirteen for killing her beloved long orange haired lover. Tia smirked lightly when she felt her heart beating whenever her tribal tattooed lover was near her, which was odd cause til now, Tia didn't believe she ever would fall in love.

Tia was madly in love and if you pardon the corniness of this, it made her feel like a princess. _'I wonder if Ichi-koi is all right. I almost pity those shinigami for angering my beloved king.' _Tia mentally thought as she saw her beloved sonido into the room, his hands, feet & terrifying mask covered in blood. With a warm voice. "So Ichi-koi, what did they say to make you so mad?" Spoke Tia as she slowly walked towards her beloved mate, not caring if the blood stained her beautiful ebony skin.

All Ichigo said was this. _**"They called you a bitch,**_I don't like it when they insult my beautiful shark." Ichigo said warmly as his mask fell to pieces, exposing his handsome face to Tia's gorgeous emerald eyes. Ichigo placed his hands ontop of Tia's waist as he felt her arms around his neck.

Tia's heart started to pound as she instantly crushed her lips against Ichigo's lips while showing a light red blush on her ebony cheeks. _'Yes, I love him so much, it hurts not to be near him.' _Mentally thought a rather love-sick Tia. Slowly both she and Ichigo slowled walked towards the bedroom, not really caring if the blood-stained king would stain the sheets of their bed, after all their love is all that matters to each other.

* * *

**Authors Post-Note: **_Well thats it, I finished my second SharkBerry One-shot. I'm oddly satisfied, anyways Read & Review...Oh and no Hate comments, no harsh comments, no constructive criticism or hate comments allow in my reviews! I found one hate, flame, critic or harsh comments I block ya :)  
_

_Blader out Suckerz!_


End file.
